


I've Got A Secret (It's Time For Me To Tell It)

by centreoftheselights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attraction, Dirty Talk, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hot Weather, Love Confessions, Not Epilogue Compliant, Outdoor Sex, Post-Deathly Hallows, Sexual Fantasy, Shorts (Clothing), Summer, Summer Scorcher 2016, Summer Vacation, Teasing, crop tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna wears a crop top and cut-offs, and Ginny can't stand the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got A Secret (It's Time For Me To Tell It)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Summer Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694371) by [centreoftheselights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights). 



> A smuttier follow-up to one of my other fics, but this works as a stand-alone.
> 
> Written in response to the [Summer Scorcher prompt](http://femslashrevolution.tumblr.com/post/149363814250/summer-scorcher-2016-day-2-prompts): Cut-offs and crop tops.

Ginny was just pulling out of a sharp turn when she first noticed the figure on the ground. The person was stood in the middle of the garden, clearly waiting for her to finish – and from the gleam of blonde hair in the sunlight, Ginny knew exactly who it was.

“Luna!” she cried, nudging her broom into a descent. “Sorry, I must have lost track of time.”

“I don't mind,” Luna called in response. “It's been a while since I last saw you fly.”

Ginny laughed. “Yeah, I guess it has. It seems like forever since graduation, doesn't it?”

She dismounted just in front of Luna, and it was only as she pushed the hair back out of her eyes that she realised what Luna was wearing. Or rather, what she _wasn't_ wearing.

Luna had come to meet her in a bright turquoise crop-top that rode up high on her ribs, and a pair of cut-off jeans that stopped a long way up her thighs. Ginny couldn't help but stare – at the broad expanse of waist, sunscreen smears visible against Luna's pale tan skin; at the muscular curve of her thighs, hardened after a summer spent hiking in Sweden; at the words emblazoned in bright yellow on her chest, “Our Beautiful Planet” stretched so tight over her small breasts that Ginny was half-certain that her friend wasn't wearing a bra.

Then she remembered who she was staring at, and forced her gaze up to meet Luna's eyes. Luna was gazing off at a nearby plant though, and seemed not to have noticed Ginny's distraction, or the red flush now rising in her cheeks.

“Uh, just a second.”

She hurried off to the broom shed in the corner of the garden, taking the opportunity to compose herself as she put her broom away and stripped off her heavy Quidditch robe. She was only wearing a vest-top and shorts herself, but somehow she didn't think her outfit would be having the same effect on Luna. In all their years of friendship, Luna had never shown sign that she noticed Ginny the way Ginny sometimes found herself noticing her best friend. And now, for the first time in quite a few years, Ginny found herself free and single, and it was hard not to let her imagination run away with her…

But she wasn't going to get carried away. Her friendship with Harry had been strained to say the least since their break up a few months earlier. She couldn't imagine losing the kind of friendship she had with Luna, and so she wasn't going to act on her feelings.

At least, not unless Luna made the first move.

“That's better,” Ginny said as she walked back. “It gets hot in that thick robe, but I need the padding. How are you? You look great!”

She'd meant it as a platitude, but Luna glanced down at herself ponderously.

“Yes, I've found I quite enjoy wearing Muggle clothes,” she said in response. “They're much less cumbersome in hot weather. And there's a much wider range of colours than most wizarding shops, don't you find?”

It took all of Ginny's willpower not to drop her eyes back to the dazzling colours of Luna's top. She scrambled for something to say, but before anything came to her, Luna continued on:

“You know,” she said, “you were really the first person to make me feel at home in Muggle clothes.”

“Really?” Ginny asked, although she already had a good idea of what Luna was talking about.

“You probably don't remember.” Luna laughed. “It was just a trip into the village we took, years ago. I was boiling hot in this long cardigan because I was embarrassed about how tight the clothes were, only I had to take it off for some reason -”

“You wanted to show me you could do a cartwheel,” Ginny supplied, only thinking twice about her words once she'd already spoken them.

“Yes, that's it! And you told me I looked really good in them.” Luna wrinkled her nose. “I'm surprised you remember! It was a lot like any other day, really.”

“Well, I guess it stuck out to me.” Ginny chewed her lip for a moment, considering her words – but she never had been one to avoid risks. “Actually, it was an important day for me too. Seeing you in your summer clothes, I – well, it was the first time I had ever really. Noticed another girl, you know?”

“Really?” Luna looked surprised, but not as taken aback as Ginny had feared. “Not Angelina -?”

“No,” Ginny interrupted. “You were the first. I definitely remember that.”

“You never told me,” Luna said, slowly.

“You're not upset?”

“No. Why would I be?” Luna shook her head. “To be honest, I never really thought of _myself_ that way before. As someone who could be… wanted.”

“What?” Ginny demanded. “Luna, of course I – I mean, you're _beautiful_. And I'm sure I'm not the only one who ever noticed.”

“Even now?” Luna asked. Ginny's hesitation must have showed on her face, because Luna looked her right in the eye and explained: “By which I mean, what do you feel about me today?”

She gave a slow twirl, lifting her arms in the air like a dancer's pirouette. Ginny's eyes raked over her body, and the soft curve of Luna's back down to those tight-fitting denim shorts made her breath catch in her throat.

“You're stunning,” she answered, fervently, as Luna turned to face her again. “Anyone would think so.”

Luna stepped forward and took both of Ginny's hands in her own.

“I'm not asking about anyone,” she said. “I'm asking about _you_.”

For the first time, Ginny noticed the edge to her voice, the one that had been there for a while. Luna hadn't had that edge to her once, but the war had given her a sharpness to match the soft beauty of her daydreams. There was something hard and desperate here between them, hidden just under the surface, ready to break free.

“What do you think, Ginny?” Luna asked slowly. “What would you do, if you had the chance?”

“I, uh -” Ginny could hardly believe this was happening. She didn't know what to say.

“Would you kiss me?” Luna asked. Their faces were only a couple of inches apart now, but Ginny didn't try to pull away.

“Yes,” she answered, truthfully. “If you wanted me to.”

“What else?” Luna demanded. “Please, Ginny, you and I – I need to know, exactly what there is between us. And if you tell me that's all then I'll believe you – only please, don't try and protect me from this, don't you dare -”

“I wouldn't lie to you,” Ginny said. “Not ever. Only -” She almost asked 'are you sure', but the look on Luna's face had answered that for her - “Let me think.”

“Don't think,” Luna said, her voice so low it was almost a whisper. “Just say it.”

And with that said between them, Ginny decided to let herself go.

“I would kiss you. I would kiss you again and again until both of us were dizzy and laughing. I'd take you out into the fields, someplace no-one would ever find us, and then I'd kiss you some more. I'd get down on my knees in front of you so that I can lick the sweat from the curve of your hips. I'd pull these clothes right off you until you were naked, laid out on the grass in the sun so every inch of you is gleaming. And then I'd bury myself in your pussy so deep that I would never forget the taste of you, and eat you out until you screamed from pleasure, until I had heard you screaming out my name, until you had kissed the taste of yourself out of my mouth and I had tasted every part of you to put it back again.”

“That's what I'd do.”

Ginny could hear herself panting, the breath hitching in her throat, but she wasn't ashamed, and she wouldn't take back the words. All that was left to do now was to see how Luna took them.

Luna stepped away, and took a deep breath. Seeing her turn away hurt, but Ginny knew her too well to take it personally. She could see that Luna was thinking something over, she just didn't know what it was.

“Well,” Luna said, far more calmly than Ginny could have mustered at that moment. “It seems like we have more in common than we knew.”

Ginny blinked. “You mean -”

“I mean,” Luna said, and for the first time Ginny noticed the slight flush in her cheeks, “that your suggestion sounds like something I would greatly enjoy.”

Ginny stepped towards Luna, her blood pounding in her veins.

“Luna, I – do you want to go somewhere private?”

Luna's eyes glinted with a look Ginny recognised, but only now understood. She leant forwards, brushing Ginny's hair away to whisper in her ear:

“No.”

Ginny frowned as Luna pulled back, smiling.

“Not today,” she said. “As… fun as it sounds, I don't think that's a good idea. But -”

She paused, and Ginny wanted to growl in frustration.

“But?” she demanded.

Luna laughed, high and clear and in just the way that drove Ginny's heart wild.

“But I will let you buy me an ice cream.”


End file.
